


To Victor Go The Spoils

by professional_procastinator



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Independent New Vegas (Fallout), My courier is a petty as bitch, Old World Blues DLC, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 17:09:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17646554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/professional_procastinator/pseuds/professional_procastinator
Summary: Caesar thought he won the Mojave. But actually, he's in a VR simulation that LET him think he did.AKA a WIP that I spent a few hours writing and 0 hours editing.





	To Victor Go The Spoils

The mighty Caesar sat on his new throne, staring at his latest and possibly most prized conquest, New Vegas. He gazed at his Rome from the top of the Lucky 38, in front of what remained of Mr. House's giant screen. For the first time in a long time, Caesar finally felt completely satisfied. His efforts in consolidating his power have been going smoothly, soon the demoralized remains of the NCR shall fall to the legion's sword. Even his lingering condition has disappeared.

At the moment, however, he was busy with Lanius, who was reporting on Primm's active resistance. "How many legionaries do you wish to send, Caesar?"

"Send a single unit. Give those who surrender a quick death, crucify the rest," Caesar answered. The answer was simple. Primm needs to be an example to the remaining settlements. His plan needs for everyone to follow orders.

"I see you're enjoying yourself, Edward."

That voice. That cursed, familiar voice rang through the penthouse. With no apparent source. "Who's there!" Caesar demanded. The members of his inner circle were all frozen. Lanius staring at the maps with eyes glazed over, Vulpes stopped dead mid-step towards the hotel elevator, even his Praetorians were still standing stock still. It was as if he was inside a picture. He almost remembered it.

His Pax Romana

Betrayal.

Defeat.

What is this?

"You don't remember me, Caesar? I feel so hurt." That fucking voice again, but this time it was behind him. He quickly turned around, his displacer-

Where was his displacer glove!

"I'm sorry Eddy, can't have you acting uncivil while we're having a friendly chat now can we?" The source of the voice finally came into his view, and it all came back.

That fucking courier.

"Remember now? I swear; you were taking so long figuring this out I decided to..." The Courier finally appeared in front of him "...Hurry things up."

"What is this place?" Red slowly tinting Caesar's vision "What did you do to me?" He lunged forward, trying to grip the degenerate's neck and give it a brutal twist. But the Courier moved, or more accurately blinked, out of range and answering with a gentle tut.

"Now come on Caesar, I technically saved your life, give me some credit here will you?" The Courier was now behind him, his mouth inches away from Caesar's ear. He wanted to throttle him so hard, to pay him back for taking away his Rome. But he couldn't move, not even a finger as he saw the Courier walk around him.

"There, you can be such a drama queen sometimes. Honestly, I had to listen to all your monologues about the legion," He saw the courier sit on the thrown. The thrown of the mighty Caesar, his throne.  
How dare he.  
"I think it's time for you to listen for a change Eddy, Can I call you Eddy?" The Courier stared at him with fake sincerity as Caesar's blood continued to boil.

"Wanted to update you on the situation with the Mojave. The rest of your homeboys that are still alive are here with you." He pressed a button on his Pip-Boy, and each screen in the penthouse suddenly turned on "I saved you for last."

To Caesar's horror, each screen showed a member of the legion in another version of this nightmare. Lanius was screaming at a glass window, cracking it with his bare fists only to get fixed before he could make a second crack. Lucius was wandering around his cell, trying to talk to empty shells that wore the legion's red in vain hopes that one might answer back.

Vulpes was worst of all. He was lying in the middle of his chambers, a dazed expression on his face. "I'm sure they'll get better, they only have-" The Courier stared at an imaginary watch on his right hand "- Forever." He pressed another button "You can talk now."

Caesar was dazed, this must be his Hell. He remembered the robots razing his camp, but he doesn't remember dying.  
"Why are you doing this?"

"For the science that you hated so much," the Courier replied calmly "I have some 'friends' that would love to have some test subjects for some very interesting experiments. Call it karmic punishment."

The Courier finally got off the throne, walking towards the open elevator "I just wanted to greet you to your new home. I think you're going to be here a while."

And the Courier disappeared again, leaving Caesar in control of his body again, but not his life.

Caesar wanted to scream, to throw guttural, bile-filled curses at his captor. To throw everything he saw at the nearest wall just to hear something break.

Yet all he did was keep stand right where he was. Surrounded by statues that looked like his underlings.


End file.
